


Father's Day

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [11]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Father's Day

I woke up earlier than I initially wanted due to the fact that my very pregnant wife was craving marshmallows and cheese sticks. Since I knew we were out I got dressed and walked down to the Pit to buy some in the convenience store. But since I'm already here I buy some other stuff as well, some of my children's favorite candies, some beverages, toilet paper and paper towels. I pay for my purchase and exit the store walking up to my apartment.

The moment I enter the apartment I smell breakfast. I look toward the kitchen were Tris is making scrambled eggs with bacon. I want to enter and hug her but to tiny arms are wrapping around my left leg. I look down and see my baby girl looking up at me and smiling.

"Happy Fatha Day, daddy" she says. Oh, is it Father's Day?

"Rose, I told you I wanted to be here too" my son scolds his sister.

"It's fine, buddy. You are here now" I say. I put the bag I was holding down and pick Rose up. Andy comes closer and smiles.

"Happy Father's Day, dad."

"Thank you, both of you" I say looking from one to the other. I pick Andy up in my other arm and kiss Rose first and then Andy on the cheek.

"You are back. Good" I hear Tris and turn to look at her.

"So, I guess you didn't really need the marshmallows and cheese sticks" I say, figuring she wanted to help the kids surprise me.

"Oh no, I do want them. Isn't it great when things just work out" she says with a smirk.

"Yeah, right" I say with a grin on my face. "Need any help?"

"Breakfast's almost ready. Besides, today is your day off. The kids already offered to help me. So, you go into the living room, sit down and wait until we call you" she says and turns around to her task. I do as she says, but not until I put the groceries I bought away. I sit on the couch and Rose comes sitting next to me.

"Hey, sunshine" I say and she smiles brightly.

"Hey, daddy." She crawls into my lap and hugs me as much as she can putting her little head on my chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask her chuckling.

"You aw wam. I like it" she says.

"Good" I say laughing a little at her innocence.

"Rose, mommy wants us to wash our hands" Andy comes to us.

"Come on, sunshine. Let's get you two cleaned up. We don't wanna upset mommy" I say and get up, Rose still in my arms. I extend my free hand to Andy who grabs it tightly and we walk into the downstairs bathroom where I help my kids clean their hands. I wash mine too and then we go into the dining room where we find everything ready. I put Rose in the highchair next to Tris's chair and help Andy on the chair next to mine. Tris comes in, a huge smile on her face, and puts a bowl of oat meal in front of Rose. She is still too small to eat what we eat. We allow her small bites though. Tris fills Andy's plate next and then mine. She fills her last and then pours us each a glass of orange juice and for me a cup of coffee as well.

We eat our food and the kids tell me they have the whole day planned. Even though they say today is my day off they have planned a family barbecue with their grandparents on our balcony, later we watch a movie, which will be one of the kids' favorite no doubt, but I don't mind. I love watching them enjoy themselves and their childhood more than any movie. Besides, I will not only spend the day with my beautiful wife and my amazing kids, but also my in-laws and my mom will be here too.

"Daddy, daddy, look. I've made this fo you" Rose says and hands me a drawing. As far as I can tell from the sticks and circles this is a picture of the two of us. It's so special that I can't help but tear up a little. My children love me and I love them more than anything and I thank God every day that he put Tris on my path, because without her all this, my life, wouldn't be possible.

"Thank you, my sweet baby girl" I say and she smiles even wider than before. I kneel down and kiss her cheek before hugging her to my chest.

"Dad, I made this for you" Andy says and comes near me with a wooden chest. "Happy Father's Day" he says. I take the chest and examine it carefully. I look at it stunned, it looks just like the one I had as a kid where I kept all this little things that reminded me of my mom.

"It's wonderful, thank you, son" I say and hug and kiss him too. This is so amazing.

"Grandpa helped me build it" he says smiling.

"Did he now?" I ask and Andy nods enthusiastically.

"And grandma told me you used to have one when you were a kid" he adds.

"Grandma? My mom?" I ask and he nods. Of course. She and Tris are the only people who knew about that chest.

"I hope you like it. Grandma said you kept all your treasures in there" he says and looks at the wooden box in my hand.

"Of course I like it. But mainly because you gave it to me. Although I can't put my treasures in here" I say and he furrows his eyebrows. "They are too big" I add.

"Do you need a bigger one?" he asks all serious and I can't help but laugh a little, which confuses him.

"You see there?" I point toward Tris who is picking up Rose.

"Yeah, it's mom and Rose" he says.

"Yeah, mom and Rose and you" I say pointing at him now. "You three and the babies that will be born soon you are my most valuable treasures and I couldn't put you in a box. But what I can do is put small reminders of simple moments like this one in it. Like the drawing your sister gave me. And one day this chest will be filled with memories and we will look inside together and remember how happy we make each other every day" I say and now a tear runs down my cheek.

"I love you, daddy" Andy says and hugs me.

"I love you, too. I love all of you with all my heart." I'm so glad I'm a dad. And I will do my best to be the best father for my children.


End file.
